


Hollow Puppet

by Ex_Hominem



Series: Raison D'Etre [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: (kinda?), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Beast Wirt, Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Edelwood, Gen, Greg escaped, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, Other, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), Wirt is an awesome brother, Woodchopper, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex_Hominem/pseuds/Ex_Hominem
Summary: Bill meets an expressionless woodsman in The Unknown and questions his purpose in life. "You're just a hollow puppet, Wirt."





	

“Hey, Gnome-Head.”

Bill watched the figure turn around. A boy, taller than Bill, with branches creeping out of his head stood with a lamp and ax in his hands. HIs eyes glowed yet at the same time they seemed completely devoid of any light. His grey face could have been carved from stone. The boy could be staring at an elephant, or a fly, and it would make no difference for his expression. The only notable trait about the boy's face was how wary and ancient he looked, like a person who had lost the ability to sleep but didn't care anymore. The boy stared at Bill with blank eyes, waiting for the greeting to continue. 

Bill grinned.

“I know what _you_ are.”

The boy kept silent. Bill took this as an invitation; he spread his arms with a chuckle.

 “Never seen a wood chopper with _horns_ before, what kind of favoritism did old Beasty show? What are _you_ chopping wood for?”

 The gnome did not seem the least bit fazed. Instead, he turned, walking back into the darkness of the forest, away from the clearing where Bill stood.

 “Hey, hey, hey. Are you ignoring me?” Bill exclaimed,“Are you ignoring the question? Which one is it? Hey. Hey!”

 “If you’re just going to run your mouth then I have no time for you.”

 “Cold…” Bill’s face sagged into a pout before he lit up again, “What? Aren’t you interested in how I know about your employer?”

 “I don’t give a damn," Leaves crunched under the boy's feet as he strolled off, lamp and ax in hand, "We can talk once you’re ready to turn into a tree. In the meantime, go walk somewhere and leave me alone. I have work to do." 

 Bill frowned and crossed his arms, glaring at the gnome’s retreating back. _What a boring guy._

 “You’re already wasting your time.”

 The gnome continued walking.

 “You’re just a hollow puppet. _”_

 The forest’s shadows began swallowing up the boy.

 “ _Wirt._ ”

 The boy stopped, but did not turn around. The darkness of the forest hung where Wirt stood, save the dim lamplight that illuminated just part of his cloak.

 Bill leaned on his heels, then threw his head foreword with a laugh, “Why do you keep that lantern lit, Wirt? Look at you, spending the rest of your life chopping wood and making oil. You can’t make friends, or do anything else. Every day you go to people just to cut them down. You’re going to die a pathetic death, Wirt. What kind of crappy deal did you strike up? You’re holding that lantern with such care” Bill’s eye glinted, “Don’t you know your brother was never in there in the first place?’

 Wirt slowly turned his head, his narrowing eyes two orbs in the darkness.  His ax shifted, throwing light across the wood. Bill’s lips stretched to the edge of his cheeks and he tucked his hands into his pockets.

 “I gotta say, I feel sorry for you," He sneered, "You’re alone in this forest. You will _always_ be alone in this forest. Don't you feel sad? Your brother never was and never will be here.”

 Then, that was the first time Bill saw a flicker of emotion pass through the wood chopper’s face. A sad smile, or was it a victorious smirk?

 “That’s the point.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Ahhh sometimes I wish OTGW wasn't created to be a kids-oriented show, because so much more could have gone into it. At the same time, I'm also pretty satisfied with how it is. The character design and mood of the show is amazing. Anyways, this is my first work on here, I hope it was okay! Leave Kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
